


The Norse Rose

by KindredIsa



Series: Supernatural - Loki & Sigyn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Non-con spanking, On Hiatus, Pagan Gods, Spanking, Teenage bride, more tags will be added, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: A young Goddess meets her destiny in the form of the Trickster God. Will they find love or hate each other?I have decided to add more chapters to the story in the beginning since I was inspired. I hope you like this tale. I will re-add what I've written already later on in the story as the time comes for it to fit into the tale.  Thank you for your patience but wanted to make this story even better.
Relationships: Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)/Original Female Character(s), Sif/Thor
Series: Supernatural - Loki & Sigyn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I am know that I'm messing with the Norse Pantheon once again and probably screwing it up but this is my story. I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes. I am not used to writing stories that don't involve modern living and is my first real story about time before modern man and living. I also wanted Loki like in my stories to not be so evil in the beginning. If you read the Norse Pantheon series, you will understand why Loki went so dark by the time Season 13 came around. Also in those times, they married young.
> 
> I also don't make any profit on this story. I am writing this for the love of the characters ;) Stay safe everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has now been edited and I couldn't have done it without my amazing beta reader Si from one the discord groups I'm on. Thank you for the hard work you did on checking over the story for me.

**Summary:** A young Goddess meets her destiny in the form of the Trickster God. Will they find love or hate each other?

* * *

The large fortress seemed to be filled with excitement with many servants working on getting ready for the up and coming celebrations. The fortress was hoping for some news soon from a Norse God on whether there would be a suitable match for one of the princes of Asgard. Odin had hoped that both his sons would marry and with Thor now matched with Lady Sif, there was one more marriage match needed to be made. The golden throne room of the fortress was large, and the old Norse God watched the servants decorating the room for possibly an up and coming wedding. Nodding to one of his aids, Odin beckoned him forward. 

The man dressed in red and gold walked towards his master and bowed. “Yes, My lord?”

“Could you get my son Loki to come here to me? I need to speak with him.” The king of the Norse Pantheon spoke and then sighed when the other man bowed before leaving. The man would do as he bid but he had the feeling his Trickster son was once again up to no good. As it turned out, Loki was indeed working on a new trick to pull on the people of Asgard even when the man found him. 

It was a simple trick, using his magic, the bucket of horse excrement was hanging above the door to the stables waiting for his brother. Sadly, when the man came into the stables, the bucket was triggered only to land on Odin’s servant. The man let out a disgusted wail only to glare at the closed stall when he heard the laughter coming from where Loki’s horse was standing. “Ughh! Dammit Loki!” The man frowned and stalked towards the stall, opening the gate to grab at the laughing prince. “Your father wants to see you and he will hear of this!” 

Loki cringed a little but still laughed in amusement, shaking his head. “Sorry, that was meant for Thor, but you must admit that was a good one.” The blond prince laughed clearly amused until the other man grabbed his arm with a growl directing him towards the fortress. Once they entered the throne room, did Loki lose his amusement only to stand there. 

Odin just looked from one to the other with a groan of annoyance. The room now stunk of the stables and the older God stood up heading towards his son. “Dammit, Loki! I asked you here to discuss important matters and you’re acting like a child!” He then turned to his aid and spoke once again. “Go get washed up and I’ll deal with my son.” The man bowed and left clearly in disgust while Odin grabbed his son’s upper arm clearly furious. 

Loki figured out what was going to happen by that point finding himself dragged to the throne. Trying to dig in his heels, the Trickster yelped when he was pulled over his father’s lap, his trousers pulled down before he found the sound hand crashing onto his prone backside. “Owww! Father, come on can’t you...owww take a joke?”

Odin continued to bring his hand down hard, spanking his son making sure he peppered his entire backside hard. The shade turned to a deep red with Odin furious but that seemed to calm down once he had finally gotten his son over his lap. “I will not have you messing around like this Loki! This trick is not amusing, and I warned you of your tricks did I not?” He continued to spank his son hard while raining down spanks on the prone buttocks. He drilled into his son with every word being spoken with a smack. Once he was done, he let Loki back up watching the tearful eyes of his son, hissing to get his pants back up.

Loki stood there and growled when he struggled to get his pants back up, hissing from the aching sting of it. He wiped his face and just scowled at his father clearly, none too pleased that he had been caught this soon. The spanking was worth it to see the look on the other man’s face but did pout that it wasn’t his brother Thor covered in the mess.

“For starters, Loki you will clean up that mess you left in the stables and in here. Then you will clean the stables for the rest of the week, am I clear?”

“But...You cannot be serious. It was just a little prank father.” Loki just stood there and actually pouted, his golden eyes glowing with annoyance, but he knew when to not push Odin any further. He looked down and made sure to at least look like he was apologetic but in truth, the trickster was still amused. The only thing that he felt bad about was that he’d gotten caught this early and that the victim hadn’t been Thor or Balder. Now that would have been amusing indeed.

“Don’t test me Loki.” Odin growled before he took a deep breath. “Perhaps when you’re married, you’ll learn to grow up some and to your duties elsewhere. You are the God of Mischief not of pranks.”

Loki looked at his father alarmed and frowned. “Married?”

“Yes, I’ve sent word to one of our Norse Allies to the West of here. He has a daughter that has come of age. I think it is time for you to get married and work as the trickster you are with humanity. Use your skills to bring down the mighty as you are meant to not cause havoc here at home.”

Loki gulped and sighed, his golden eyes rolled. “Yes father. I do that too you know. I target who I need to but getting married? I’m not sure that is a good idea considering I don’t even know this person that you want me to marry. Besides, you know I’m not one to settle down. I’m not like my brother Thor. He does everything you tell him of course but you expect me to fall for some maiden like my simpering brother did?”

Odin leaned forward in his golden throne glaring at his son. “You will marry this man’s daughter if it is agreed upon Loki. I will not hear any more on the matter. Am I clear?” With no more to say on the matter, Loki left the room grumbling when he snapped his fingers and the mess cleaned itself. 

Heading towards his room, the prince could only wince and groan the entire way there. This wasn’t fair that he had to marry some girl that probably was not even attractive just to appease his father. At least Thor had gotten to choose his wife from here in the fortress with Sif being a warrior. Loki would probably get some simpering maid that would just bore the Trickster to tears. Lying on his bed, Loki growled and tossed the pillows from the large bed and blasted at the wall furious. He didn’t care if Odin got mad at him for blasting inside the fortress, he didn’t have to marry some girl he’d never met and would probably hate on sight.

*******

In the North West of the Norse God territories, Sigyn was riding her horse in the nearby woods. Her long wavy hair was flowing freely behind her and around her face. The teenager laughed when she urged her mare to ride faster through the dirt path out riding her bodyguards. Sure, the teenager was powerful in her own right, but she wouldn’t be allowed to ride on her own with her father being very protective of her. Riding towards the large stone fortress, the teenager laughed once the gate was opened with her coming to a halt in the entrance. Her green cloak surrounded her even when she was helped off the horse. Her green eyes sparkled in amusement, but she simmered once she heard her father’s stern voice.

“Sigyn how many times must I tell you not to ride ahead of your guards?”

“I am sorry My Lord. I know that I should not do so but I love to ride in the woods.” The teenager looked down and then noticed that her father had stopped on the stairs. Heading towards her father, the young Goddess handed the reins over to a stable boy before she went to him.

“I have some wonderful news for you, my child.” Taking his daughter’s hands, the dark-haired man beamed with clear pride. “I have received a letter from the high king Odin of our pantheon. He has proposed a marriage between you and his second born son Loki. I have decided to accept the alliance and you will be married in a few weeks’ time.” He noticed his daughter’s face turn pale and frowned. “You will make a great match Sigyn and I am sure you will do this family great honor with this alliance. Loki is quite the catch my dear and he is very much like you. You see his powers are of magic as your powers are and you will do well together.” 

Sigyn just looked down, her eyes blurring with sudden tears. Her green eyes flashed with sudden rage. She didn’t want to be married and live in Asgard to marry some spoiled prince of the whole damn pantheon. She wanted her freedom, and this wouldn’t be allowed any longer once she was married to this Loki. “What about what I desire?”

“Bah, that means nothing child. You will marry the Trickster and become his wife. The alliance is all that important and you will do your duty. You will leave here in a little over a week, so I suggest you start getting packed. It is your duty to please him and be a dutiful wife to Odin’s son.” With her father having said that, the teenager turned on her heel and left the courtyard to head towards the target range to work on her magic. The more practice she could get now, the better with her silent rage growing. How dare these two men plot against her and force her to marry some spoiled Trickster brat? Firing her green fire at the targets, Sigyn felt her green eyes flashing. She would just be some simpering maid to Loki or so they thought. Little did they know that this spitfire Goddess wouldn’t be so easily tamed.


	2. Last bit of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but wanted to add this bit before Sigyn heads out towards her destiny. Will they even like each other before the wedding or not. Only time will tell.

The household was already packing some of the teenager’s belongings in a few trunks that would be sent to the fortress after the wedding. It seemed that Sigyn and Loki would be given very little option in the marriage. The teenager had spent most of her time riding while she still was allowed to before she was married off to Loki. She would be leaving to head there in the morning. Her father had already replied to Odin on his consent to the marriage and with her measurements having also been sent to Asgard for her wedding gown to be made before her arrival. 

The wedding would take place on a Friday as was custom for the Norse people and their Gods, but it seemed too soon for Sigyn. She didn’t want to marry a stranger, but it was her duty. Her father had been drilling that into her head for the past week or so since it was decided. Sitting down on the cool green grass by the nearby river, the teenager threw some pebbles into the glistening cool waters wanting to enjoy one last day of freedom. Sure, she would have some time while they rode to her destiny, but she wouldn’t get much time alone. This wasn’t what the girl wanted to do but she was supposed to get pregnant and pop out sons for her future husband. That’s what she would be good for and the thought of being some baby machine, didn’t appeal to the young Goddess at all. Why marry a stranger? If she had gotten the chance to meet him first, then perhaps they could make a connection but to marry, be bedded and then make a connection? That seemed completely unfair to her and to her future mate. 

Tossing more pebbles into the cool water, the splash causing a rippling effect seemed to at least calm her temper and nerves for the time being. She couldn’t imagine what Loki would be going through. Would he even like her? Would they even get along enough to have a peaceful marriage or would they despite each other? The soft cool wind didn’t seem to have any of the answers for her and if Sigyn was being honest with herself, she was terrified at that moment.

* * *

Loki wasn’t faring any better than his future wife and mate on the prospect of being married so soon. His rages were almost uncontrollable, and the Trickster had taken out his anger on mortals that he was targeting. His pranks had gotten much worse and the Trickster was constantly angry about a situation he had yet to find a solution for. It wasn’t that Loki was very cruel but angry and he wasn’t killing his victims, but he wasn’t pulling any stops at that point. Odin had been getting rather annoyed with his son’s rages and his wife Frigga had finally had enough being forced to call a truce between the two men. Loki would agree to marry the girl and if it didn’t turn out after a year and a son, they could split and go their own way. There would be no dishonor and so Loki reluctantly agreed to do his duty for a year to suffer the maid’s presence.

Entering the stables, Loki began to finish his punishment for having rigged up the bucket that had fallen on his father’s aid. Thor had teased him about it, but the younger blond just scowled at his elder brother while he completed his task. Soon he would be done with this punishment to both marry and plan his next prank, but it need not be in that order.

After he had finished for the day, Loki headed back inside to enter the bathing pool so that he could rest watching the stars once he was done. Wrapping a towel around his midsection, the prince sighed and watched out his bedroom window. The wedding dress he knew was being created as were his wedding clothes knowing soon, he would be wed to some little brat that he didn’t want anything to do with. Why was he forced to marry some stranger when he could have picked from within? Thor got to do everything first and often had a better advantage than the Trickster and it infuriated him to no end. Stalking to his bed, Loki tossed the towel down and got into bed completely naked, his golden eyes watching the stone ceiling before sleep took him. Tomorrow was another day and more waiting when he just wanted to get the wedding and bedding over with. His mind was already dreading the whole year but perhaps this girl would surprise him or perhaps he was right. Time would tell.


	3. Wild Wolves & Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn travels to Asgard and is rescued by Loki. Sparks are felt and an instant attraction but will that be enough?

Morning had come far too soon for the teenager when she felt the sweet morning sunrise’s ray glistening on her while she rolled in her bed. With a yawn, Sigyn rolled onto her front, her soft long brown hair surrounded her like an amber halo even when her green eyes opened. The large wooden door opened causing the teenager to groan in annoyance even when one of her maids came in to gather her travelling clothes, placing them onto the nearby wooden chair. Waking up, Sigyn just glared at the woman and slowly rose from the bed. She had been having a good morning until she realized that she would be travelling to Asgard today and began to pout. Getting out of the bed, the teenager just grumbled even when she was stripped of her sleeping gown to be helped into her green travelling dress. 

“Ah, what is with the pout Miss?”

“I get to travel today to get married so excuse my mood this morning. It was such a lovely morning until you brought that in here you know.” The teenager continued to pout even when she was being dressed with her hair then brushed out. The gown was then put on her before it was tied at the waist. Being handed her travelling cloak, Sigyn placed it on, tying it at the neck, placed the hood but wanted to rebel. She knew that it would do her little to no go. Her father would be angered at her behaviour so like a dutiful daughter, the teenager left her bedroom one last time. Heading down the hallway, Sigyn had breakfast with her family before it was time to head out. Her mare was waiting for her with her father’s guards there so that they could get to where they needed to before the wedding. Bidding her father goodbye, Sigyn mounted her horse, her sword by her hip in order to protect her from harm. Not that she would possibly need it, it felt good to have the weight there. It was a safety crutch even when she took the reins to head out of the fortress gates. 

Heading into the woods, the teenager managed to take one last glance at her childhood home, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her future was not here, and the pain was suddenly becoming real to her now. With a resolve, Sigyn rode down the dirt road towards the valley and the woods uncertain of her future.

The company rode for hours before they had made camp before nightfall. It wasn’t safe to ride at night in the woods due to wolves and mortals that may try to harm her. This seemed like a waste of time, but it was necessary for them to make it safely to Asgard. The ride would take at least five days to get to Asgard and to her husband. The ride had been long but when the riders and their young charge headed into the woods on the final day, Sigyn could hear the soft howls of the wolves nearby. Not wanting to be caught by the creatures, the teenager urged her horse on to head towards her future. The woods were cold and dark with her green eyes suddenly widening in fear. The howls were getting closer with growls almost seeming to come from the dark shadows that surrounded them. They were being followed Urging her party to move faster, Sigyn could almost feel the wolves nipping at the hooves of her mare. They were almost there but something wasn’t right. It was too dark for it to be daytime in the North woods. 

* * *

Loki could hear the howls of the wolves in the woods and knew something was wrong. They seemed too vocal to just go on a hunt. Heading towards the stables, the trickster grabbed his horse after putting on his armor and horned helmet. Grabbing his sword, the prince then ran to get his brother. “Thor. Something is wrong in the woods. Can you not hear the wolves? They are hungry and Lady Sigyn is not here yet. We need to go check in the woods. Thor grabbed his hammer and mounted his own stead. Urging his horse forward, the two sons of Odin left the fortress heading into the woods. Having heard the wolves getting more aggressive and the screams of horror from horses and their riders, both men urged the hunting party further towards the woods. 

* * *

The woods seemed to scream with the distant howls of the wolves when the riding party urged the horses even further into the darkness. The snapping and screams could be heard even when the young woman looked back in fear. Urging her horse even further, Sigyn gasped when one of her guards was knocked down hard. The young woman turned on her mare to help him but one of her men urged her forward. Raising a hand, the teenager blasted at the wolves that were leaping at them. Her eyes flashed green, while she urged the horse at a faster pace. They were almost at the fortress where she would be married to the son of Odin but if only, she got there. The blood and screams haunted Sigyn and she urged them forward but had to halt her horse when one of the dark wolves launched itself at her, knocking her down to the cold unforgiving dirt ground. The creature went after her horse, killing the mare instantly. Raising a hand to protect herself, Sigyn got ready to fight it off only to hear its pained shriek when cold steel struck into its chest before it could get to her. In the cold of the forest, the teenager watched when a group of men rode towards them swiftly, one having launched the sword at the wolf. 

The men dressed in full armour with two wearing the royal emblem of Odin came forward towards her and the survivors of the travelling party. Taking the hand of one, Sigyn got up and brushed her clothes off, her eyes remained downward. When her hand touched the man’s hand and her eyes rose to gaze at him, Sigyn felt like she had been struck with lightning. Her eyes widened and she felt like he had too felt the sparks, both drawing back in alarm. The man was wearing black and green with a gold horned helmet, his golden eyes seemed to flash at her uncertain. The cold wind blew the long black cloak around his body while the other blond man watched them with a smirk. 

Sigyn watched the man for a moment longer before she spoke. “Thank you, my Lord.”

The stranger only then spoke once he had heard her address him in such a formal tone. Tilting his head, a little, clearly still surprised by his reaction towards her. Loki then cleared his throat, gaining his senses once again bowing to his kiss her hand. “It is a pleasure, I’m sure.” His golden eyes watched the young woman before him and then noticed her walking towards her fallen men in dismay, she sank down to her knees even with the stench of blood flooding her nostrils. “Where are you headed?”

“To the high king Odin’s domain.” Sigyn spoke and got up to face the armed men before Loki gave her his hand. The sparks seemed to return and for some reason, the teenager knew she could trust them. “Thank you, My Lord. I’m going there to be married to his son.”

Helping her up onto his horse, Loki smirked a little but then his eyes widened in alarm. Gripping her tightly, the Trickster gulped watching his brother for a moment noticing the amusement in Thor’s blue eyes. Urging the horse to turn towards the road to take them back to the fortress. After checking everything from the wreck of the battle with the wolves and any that survived, they slowly made the ride back home. 

“I take it that you are then Lady Sigyn?” Thor asked laughing when his brother glared at him. “Well that is one way to meet your intended is it not brother?”

Sigyn stiffened on the horse with Loki’s arms around her squirming a little. Her heart felt like it was aching in her chest, her stomach in quivers when she realized that the hard body against her own was clearly her future husband. “Are...Are you the son of Odin then may I presume?”

“Yes, I am.” The voice spoke behind her and then urged the horse forward to a gallop in order to get to the stone fortress before any more wolves came for the others. Riding smoothly through the dirt and grass, the Gods and their guards rode into the fading sun until they reached home. Guards dressed in full armour watched the fortress towers with the gates being opened. Once inside safely, Loki helped Sigyn off his horse after he had dismounted the steed. Taking her hand, the blond smiled and kissed her hand once more. “I am sure this is not how you intended to meet me, My lady Sigyn.”

“Ah, no... This is not how we are supposed to meet. I thought we would meet when I was given to you if you are who I am assuming you are.” 

“I am Loki, son of Odin. You are my future bride, and may I be the first to welcome you to Asgard. The fortress of the Norse Gods and your new home.” Loki smiled and turned when he heard someone coming into the courtyard. Taking off his helmet, the Trickster smirked when he saw his father exit the palace to greet them. “Ah father, I would like you to meet my bride. They were attacked by wolves on the way here. Sadly, this is all that is left of her entourage.”

Odin stalked forward to gaze at the young beauty and took her hand. “I am pleased that you have arrived safely. Welcome to Asgard my dear. Now we should get you rested and dressed for your wedding.” Taking Sigyn’s arm, the God led the girl into the large palace leaving behind his two sons to hand the horses off to the stable boys. Heading inside the large stone fortress, the palace was none that Sigyn had ever seen before with gold and emblems of the royal family of the Norse Pantheon clearly everywhere one could see. The large rooms were lavishly decorated, and the fires kept them warm. The pelts of many animals laid bare on the floors and furniture. Inside the great hall, many voices could be heard with much excitement, but it was clear that the party had started before the sun had gone down. Heading towards the large wing of the palace, Odin took Sigyn to one of the large wooden doors and opened it to allow her to enter. “Here you will get ready and bathe for my son. Lady Sif will assist you as will my wife.” 

“Thank you, My Lord.” Sigyn softly spoke and had already become overwhelmed with the lavish palace. This was something she wasn’t used to and had come from a lavish family of her own, but her parents weren’t Norse royalty of the Gods. They were Gods but this was more luxury than she was used to. In the large room, there was a large bed with various furs covering the mattress, draped over the furs was a long emerald gown with gold adornments clearly meant to be her wedding gown. Touching the soft fabric, the teenager also noticed a sigil on the front and frowned looking at it not knowing who the symbol was for. 

“That is Loki’s rune.” A voice spoke up and smiled when the door opened. Sif and Frigga then watched the lovely brunette standing holding the emerald gown with velvet to be thick enough to keep her warm. The stranger was lovely, and Sif continued to watch the girl even when she turned around. “I am Lady Sif. I am Thor’s wife, and this is the mother of your husband, Frigga.”

Sigyn placed the gown back before turning to lower her eyes before then, her body moving in graceful curtsy even as her body and voice trembled. “My ladies. I am Sigyn.” Her hands quivered with uncertainty. She had already met her future when he rescued her but now that the reality of what was happening struck her, the teenager was scared. The thought of what would happen on the night she was married was still unknown to her but as her parents had told her, she would do her duty to please him. Her husband was handsome and obviously brave to save her from the wolves, but she didn’t know him and would marry a stranger. He would bed her and then perhaps she could grow to love him in time. Right now, all Sigyn could think of what the sparks that she felt when they first met, touched and the desire she felt for him. She could tell he felt the exact same way, but it was still not going to be an easy night for her when one would be laid bare before a man, she only just met to be his wife. 

“You are frightened, child. You need not be so scared.” Frigga frowned and wrapped her warm arms around the teenager, holding her despite protocol. “You will be well cared for here with us. I can tell you that the wedding night will not be as bad as you think.”

“I am sorry. I do not know what to expect when I am laid bare before him. I am only told I must allow him to take me and to remain still.” Sigyn felt the warmth caressing her and trembled a little only to have her future mother in law hold her.

“Trust me, you won’t be just lying there Sigyn. I ended up participating on my wedding night and so will you. Loki is the son of a sex Goddess and trust me I’m sure he won’t have you just lying there. Thor certainly didn’t.” Sif chuckled and took the teenager’s hand drawing her towards the warm water of the bath. Slowly the two women began to disrobe the girl, fabric floating to the cold stone floors and onto the fur rugs under their feet. Rose oils assaulted Sigyn’s nose when she was laid bare before the two women, her curves to their inspection before she was led to the warm waters to bathe.

“How shall I please him?” Sigyn asked when she had finally settled into the warm water with a sigh. She was glad that these two women would help her through this entire process considering her own mother wasn’t here to help her in becoming a bride. She would have only her husband’s family to get her through the wedding and mating. 

“You will please him. You are beautiful Sigyn and I am sure your body will please Loki and I shall give you a few tips on what to do tonight.” Sif smiled and watched the teenager’s green eyes widen in shock. “Yes, you will marry tonight but I believe you may want to rest before you are bedded. When the moon is high, you will be taken to your husband and given to him.”

“Tonight? I thought I would have more time to get to know him first.” Sigyn spoke and looked at them both nervously. “Why so soon? I wanted a least one day of reprieve after the horrors of the woods."

“The moon will be full, and it is the best time to bless the union.”

Sigyn sighed while she was bathed in the warm sweet scent of roses while the two women both looked at each other. Neither knew if Loki had been told he would marry her tonight as it was the place of the men to inform him. While the teenager was cleansed, the two older Goddesses began to tell her how to please her future husband and future father of her children. Her beauty was an asset and the instant attraction was also one thing that worked in her favour but there was much to learn about being a wife in Norse Pantheon.

"Don't you fret, My lady. Loki knows of the wedding tonight and I am sure he most eager to truly get to know you in time. I think you two will make a wonderful match."

"I hope so or this shall be a disaster." Sigyn spoke softly while she was finally dried off and dressed in her wedding gown. Once she was ready, the ladies left the bridal suite to head towards the main hall where the wedding would be taking place. Her stomach was suddenly quivering, her heart was pounding, and she knew that she was walking to her uncertain future even if she had felt sparks. Just because there had been an instant attraction didn't mean that this marriage would even work or that they would be compatible. It was too late to do anything about it now anyway.


	4. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night...um do I really need to tell you what happens in here? Probably not lol

The large great hall was filled with the other Gods when Sigyn entered the wedding hall. She took a deep breath and then headed towards her waiting husband, taking his hand only to gasp. The sparks seemed to be consistent, her green eyes meeting his golden ones with a desire burning within her entire body. The entire wedding was a frightening but long affair with both unable to stop glancing at each other. Desire filled them both and the teenager knew that her husband felt it as well. Once they had been joined, the newly married couple headed towards the head table on dais. Sitting down, Sigyn looked at her husband and blushed a little. He was very good looking at least and they both seemed to try and get to know each other during dinner.

Loki leaned towards his new bride and whispered in her ear. “So, how do you like Asgard so far?”

Sigyn turned and looked at her husband, chewed her lower lip nervously and looked around. “To be honest my lord. I haven’t had the chance to see much of Asgard yet.”

Loki chuckled and took a sip of his honey ale watching his new bride clearly amused. She seemed well mannered, but something told him that she was just as wild as he was. They would definitely be a good match it seemed. Putting the golden goblet down the trickster sighed. “I would rather you call me by name Sigyn since we are going to be getting to know each other pretty well tonight. This lord stuff is too formal and not really my style at least from my wife.”

Sigyn smiled shyly and grabbed her own goblet taking a full gulp of the honeyed ale that was brewed for the married couple for their wedding and honeymoon period. This would be the time when they would get to know each other carnally and the ale would help with loosening them both us. “Very well, then Loki it is.” She then timidly took his hand, gasping when she felt the sparks once again, but Loki made sure neither let go. His golden eyes seemed to be ghosting right into her very soul and core.

“What do you like to do if I may ask?”

“I love to ride in the woods and train with my father’s guards.” Sigyn admitted shyly and smiled knowing that everyone could see the instant attraction the two clearly felt for each other. 

Loki’s golden eyes gleamed and he leaned closer to whisper in her new wife’s ear. “You are not as tame as you appear to be, are you? My guess is correct? You are a wild little horse that needs to be tame, aren’t you? Something tells me you are a little Filly waiting to be ridden but I doubt even a Trickster God could tame you.”

“Perhaps not. I am sure you’re up to the challenge then Loki?”

“You know I am. I already showed I’m capable of riding a wild horse without a saddle so we shall see how well we do tonight then?” Loki knew that he was drinking too much of the ale, but he could tell that his bride was too. Perhaps this was what they both needed to get through their mating and before they truly could get to know each other’s talents. He smirked and downed more ale with a sigh. This would certainly be awkward even to start with considering his wife was a virgin and Loki realized that he didn’t want to hurt her but that was unavoidable.

Sigyn was finding that she enjoyed speaking with Loki on various topics but then found that once the dinner was completed, the couple was told it was time to head to the bedchamber. Thankfully more honey ale would be waiting for them there. The party would go on until dawn but that wasn’t going to be with the newly married couple needing to mate until the full moon. Taking his nervous wife’s hand, Loki led her to his bedroom so that they could deal with the mating and then get to know each other while they were both slightly drunk. Entering the large bedchamber, the couple was soon facing the very large bed and even when Sigyn felt the wedding dressing being removed from her vulnerable virgin body by the attendants watching with shy green eyes. Her husband was having his clothes also removed until she was in the thin white silk nightgown and he in thin pants.

Loki watched his wife with his gold eyes gleaming with arousal once he saw the thin material barely hiding her naked body to his gaze. His own pants were getting painfully tight, but the Trickster knew that he had to take this slow. This was a lovely wild filly that didn’t need to be broken and he sure wasn’t going to that to her. 

Feeling her body heating up a sweet aching desire, Sigyn got into the bed and gulped noticing to her surprise that she was burning. The burning wasn’t painful but the sight of her new husband watching her with that dark hunger nearly made her bolt from the bed. Once the door was closed and they were left alone, the teenager sat there until curiosity got the better of her noticing the change in his body. Trembling, Sigyn reached over to touch Loki softly ghosting over his skin only to gasp when he let out a groan. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N... No, you can touch me, but we should slow down or I’m going to pounce you and lose control.” Loki warned her knowing that the teenager was driving him insane already. The sparks ghosting over his skin with her delicate fingers brushing over his entire front only made the fire worse. Loki’s mind began to scream with his body to mate his wife before he was rolling on top of her. Lifting up the thin silk nightgown slowly, his fingers brushed over the soft curls of her wet folds before flicking the hardened nub. Delighted by his wife’s whimpers of pleasure, the God moved under the blankets, parted her soft legs and ran his tongue along the sweet wet virgin hole. Pushing a few fingers inside, twisting them to help her deal with what was to come, Loki made sure that she was a writhing mess on the bed. 

Pulling off the nightgown, Sigyn whimpered and quivered on the smooth warm mattress feeling like she was going to explode in a liquid wave of lava. Spreading her legs, the teenager arched her back with her green eyes closing. Green fire sparked from her own hands to caress her lover’s naked back only to let out a pained gasp. Feeling something hard pushed into her wet folds, Sigyn stiffened and let out a soft cry, sparks flew from her body with her magic uncontrollable firing at a nearby jug of water. The porcelain sparked and blew suddenly startling them both. Her green eyes glossed over with the intense heat she was feeling unable to help it when her nails scratched down his back. Magic flooded the entire room with green crackling energy surrounding them both like the most intense lightning storm in history. No one dared go near the door until both were sated from their first encounter, the energy had shifted back to normal and the two magic wielders were sleeping in each other’s arms. 


	5. Love Kindled

The next morning after more than a few moments of intense pleasure, Sigyn woke up to feel the warm hand caressing her naked hip. The teenager felt the burning from her sore wet sex but then gasped when there was a knock on the door. Loki growled and got out of the bed, causing his young wife to gasp seeing him completely naked standing there in the morning light. Her entire body seemed to heat up watching him wrap a sheet around his middle to answer the door. “What do you want now?”

“I am here to make sure all went…. What in all Valhalla happened here?” Frigga gasped when she noticed that the room was more than little destroyed with the air crackling with green energy. 

Loki shrugged and smirked watching his mother. “Apparently this is what happens when you put two magic workers together, mother. We broke a few things last night but to answer your question, yes the marriage was consummated.”

Thor came into the room having been walking past his brother’s bedroom door to gasp seeing the wreck of various porcelain jugs. “What happened here? Did you wreck your bride Loki? Did you stake your claim on her or did you tackle her on your dresser?” Sigyn just hid under the covers and blushed, her hand went to the bite mark on her throat knowing that her mate had indeed claimed her as his but then her green eyes noticed the room. 

Loki just growled at his brother and frowned before looking back at his young bride, who was blushing but had also noticed the destruction in the bedchambers. “We mated Thor and it was our magic that did that. We lost control last night and do not give me that look…. Thor stop laughing.” 

Thor had ended up laughing when he noticed the bite mark on Sigyn unable to help his amusement over the mess. “I knew you would like your wife Loki, but this is a new one. Must be a match made in Valhalla with you two. I shall leave you to it. This looks like my room when I married Sif. I did not know you had it in you brother.”

Loki ushered them all out of the room, closed the door and smirked a little. “Are you alright Sigyn?” Walking towards the bed, the trickster went to check on her condition. The bite mark had been done in the heat of the moment after their second time. Gathering some water, he then dipped a soft cloth into the cooling clear liquid to gently pry the sheets away, pressing it to her soft swollen folds, leaning forward to kiss her softly. “Did I hurt you last night?”

“No, I am alright. I am just a bit sore, but I am alright. How are you Loki? Are you alright?”

“I am fine, but I take kindly to you asking me that. I am more concerned with you at the moment. I suppose riding today is out of the question.” Loki smirked while he pressed the cooling cloth to his wife’s sore blood-stained sex. He cleaned off the blood from her inner thighs that had occurred when he’d taken her virginity. Bending down, the blond gently kissed her sore flesh making sure to make her feel better. Placing some magic within his tender kiss, sparks washed over the sensitive skin making the teenager moan while his tongue pushed inside her wet folds to heal her. “Mmm, better?”

“Ughh...Yes much better…. You keep this up and we may miss breakfast.” Sigyn moaned and giggled when her husband pounced her after tearing off the sheet clearly in the mood once again. Spreading her legs, the young bride embraced her husband both determined to skip breakfast for the time being. It was their right with their marriage having just begun. That night and for the rest of the day, between meals, both of them learned that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. This was turning out to be a very good match for them both. Sigyn laughed and rolled on top of her lover soon riding him wildly. Sparks flew into the room once more making sure the staff and their family knew to stay away while the two lovers were mating wildly. Odin and her father had chosen well it seemed and the two magic wielders were certainly a perfect match. They never expected to be so in love from the very first touch and doubted they could live without each other. Both knowing that if they ever lost one another, their hearts would break as long as the other lived.


	6. Loki's Wedding Gift

It wasn’t for a few days that the servants nor the family saw them having spent a fair bit of time in their bedchamber. Once Loki and Sigyn left the room and went down the stone stairway towards the main hall, the other Gods seemed pleased to see them. Taking out a chair for his new wife, Loki pushed it back in once she had sat down. Brushing his lips to her forehead, the Trickster smiled. He had never thought he would be so complete in his long life but here he was married to an amazing young Goddess. She was beyond beautiful and he couldn’t help but find himself more in love with her every moment he spent time with her. Her green eyes watched him while he sat back down as well. Odin watched the two and smirked in amusement. It seemed the arrangement was working well.

Taking some food, the king watched the newly mated couple. “So, I trust that the mating has gone well with you both Loki?”

“Um well yes, Father.” Loki replied and sipped on some ale before he finished his reply, his golden eyes still on the beauty sitting there. “At first I didn’t think we would ever be compatible but to be honest, I believe that this will last beyond a year.”

“Well that’s wonderful and Lady Sigyn, how are you faring here in Asgard child?” Odin asked and then Thor snorted in amusement remembering the state of Loki’s bedroom the day after the wedding. “Thor, you know as well as I do that your own bedchambers were the same with Sif.” This stopped Thor from his amusement only to have Loki smirk also in amusement while he ate his breakfast.

“Well to be honest, my lord. I have only seen little of Asgard, but I would like to explore some if we could. I am doing alright though. Your son has been very caring and has promised to take me on a ride today.” 

“Well good. I’ll let the stables be sure to have the horses prepared for you both then Sigyn and the kitchens to prepare a meal. I am glad you both are getting to know each other, and I have the feeling you will be good for my boy.”

The teenager blushed a little, looking down at her plate but continued to finish her breakfast. Once they were all done, the plates were removed by the servants to be cleaned up. Loki got up and walked back towards his wife and smiled, taking her hand in his’, the trickster bent to whisper in her ear. “Come, I have a gift for you.” Sigyn smiled shyly and stood up before they both headed towards the front of the fortress. Entering the large stone walled courtyard, the teenager from once Loki led her towards the stables. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see my Filly...I have something special for you and I am hoping you will love her.”

“Her?” Sigyn frowned but allowed her new husband to lead her into the large stables only to hear the whining of mares and stallions. Her green eyes widened in awe and she let out a gasp with her heart beating with delight. The horses were beautiful, and she couldn’t help but move closer to the stalls, her hand gently caressing the mane of a gorgeous light brown mare. A pain clenched her heart suddenly remembering the loss of her favourite mare the day she had been attacked by wolves, tears flowing from her eyes unable to hold back the pain. 

Loki watched her interact with the mare and sighed sadly moving to stand beside her. His arms wrapped around his crying wife. He would do anything to never see such pain in her eyes and heart ever again if he ever could. Letting Sigyn sob in his arms, his body pressed to her so that he could be her comfort not wanting anything more than to make her smile again. “I’m sorry...Perhaps we should have waited a little longer. It was selfish of me to bring you here.”

“No, no. I’m alright...I just...She was my favourite mare and I helped bring her into the world. To lose her just hurts so much Loki. The way she went trying to protect me the best that she could. I miss her and she was the best mare I’ve ever had. It’s not your fault Loki and these horses are so beautiful.”

“Yes, they are but not as beautiful as you are my sweet one.” Loki murmured and then continued to hold her only to turn his attention to the stable entrance when someone came in. “Yes?”

“Milord, the high king ordered you to have some food for your ride if you still want to go out?”

Taking the food basket, Loki nodded and went to place the bundle on a nearby table. “Yes, thank you. Have the two horses made ready for us.” The groom bowed and went to gather the two horses. Loki went back to his wife, running his thumb to gather the soft tears from her eyes. “You still feel like riding today my dear?” At his wife’s nod, Loki smiled and took her hand heading towards the entrance. “Come, I have something waiting for you.” Once they had gotten closer to the entrance, the Trickster beamed when he saw the look on his wife’s lovely face. It was the mare that she had been drawn to just moments before. “She’s yours’s my Filly. She is from the best breeding stock we have here, and I wanted to give her to you. Even if the marriage hadn’t been a good match, she would still be yours.”

Sigyn's heart seemed to pound in her chest when she saw the mare once again. Her husband was giving this gorgeous creature to her? Walking closer to the soft brown coloured mare, her hand slowly went to pet the soft nose. “She’s mine?” Loki nodded and then gasped when he felt her move towards him, her soft lips on his’ in seconds. 

Despite being in public, Loki couldn’t help how she affected him, fire burning in his body. His golden eyes seemed to spark even as he pulled away from her, panting hard. “We should get going.” He smirked only to help her mount her mare before he mounted his only to groan a little. His pants were getting far too tight, shutting his eyes with the effort to stave off his arousal, panting hard to calm his body down. Grabbing the reins, the demi-god growled a little struggling to get control over himself so they could go riding. Having gathered the food bundle, they soon left the fortress, but every single movement was driving Loki insane. His cock was throbbing painfully and chewing his lower lip, he finally managed to get his traitorous body to calm down. Dammit, how was he going to handle being around his wife without constantly wanting to pounce her or getting hard from just her touch. Riding along with her, Loki finally managed to handle the throbbing for the time being urging his stallion further down towards the woods. Seeing his wife’s ass wasn’t helping matters and the Trickster growled again. Fuck he was beyond screwed and in deep with Sigyn.


	7. The Beauty of Nature

The ride through the woods was peaceful on this day with Sigyn having to halt a few times. The memories of when she had first arrived in Asgard were still fresh in her mind. The screams of her men and beloved mare still haunted her. Granted it was not even a week since that had happened, and the Goddess knew this would take some time. Looking at her mate, Sigyn smirked a little. The trickster clearly was having some problems while riding on his stallion. Once they had reached a clearing with soft green grass and a large tree, Sigyn stopped her horse. Watching Loki with a knowing smile, the teenager dismounted her horse to wait for him to do so as well. Her face heated up with her breath coming out in a soft hitch. She could not only see his arousal but could also clearly see it needing to escape the black trousers. It then occurred to wonder if he had been suffering the entire ride and why he hadn’t said anything to his discomfort.

Loki watched his wife dismount before he did so as well. The groan that escaped his lips and the shudder from the Trickster’s body made Sigyn take pause. Walking towards her husband, the brunette smirked a little, her face heating with her own desire. Green eyes began to glow when Sigyn closed the gap and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ghosting closer to him she then pressed her petal soft lips to his with a purr. The growl that escaped the aroused man’s throat vibrated through them both. Flushed with intense desire, sparks began to swirl around the couple. Inching closer to the tree, the couple soon made use of the privacy. The sweet scent of flowers swirled around them and green magic danced in the air. 

In a frantic urge to mate, Loki growled with his eyes glowing. His breath came out in pants with Sigyn shivering in excitement. They both wanted the same thing and the wind seemed to blow harder when the two watched each other. Crawling towards her mate, Sigyn timidly stalked over to him purring. Reaching a hand up slowly, Sigyn then cupped the hard cock in his pants, licking her lips knowing that she was driving the Trickster insane. Unable to help the need within him, Loki growled watching his mate. “Sigyn, present.”

Sigyn smirked and did as she was told. Moving to show her backside to her husband, Sigyn lowered her upper half down. Purring in anticipation only led to a whimper when her dress was pulled up over her hips. The string when her undergarments were torn off hurt but Sigyn would survive this. Hissing from the slight sting to her hips, Sigyn felt his hard cock pushing up into her wet folds. Arching her head back a little, Sigyn let out a loud howl, her wet core already clamping down on her mate. The wind continued to howl with both mates rutting on the ground in a wild frenzy. This wasn’t about making love. This was about fucking, plain and simple. Sigyn panted, arching her throat to show her submission to her mate, her green eyes only glowing intensely once she felt sharp teeth graze her mating mark. “Ughh...Mmm mine.”

Loki licked the blood from his lips before laying them both down to rest. Both exhausted and sated but that didn’t stop either from having a nice lunch. Sex only made the adventure even better. Clearly this honeymoon would last longer than any truly expected but it was a good thing they were alone. In the wild, the Gods could do as they pleased but in Asgard, it was entirely different. The stone palace in some ways was a gilded cage and in others, a safe haven. It depended on how one truly looked at it and for Loki and Sigyn, it was both.


	8. Author's Note

To my awesome readers:

Due to an unexpected family emergency, this fiction will have to be put on hold for a short period. I will be gone at least a month and do apologize but must return home to    
BC. Hopefully I will be able to continue the work later on. My dad is having knee surgery and must help out the family. I won’t be writing or posting anything new for the time that I’m out there. 

I wish you all the very best and thank you all for the kudos, comments and loving support. I urge you all to stay safe and I’ll see you back here when I return with new fictions.


End file.
